


historically

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, once again we check in on the tumultuous relationship between steve and time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so far out of his own time and still fresh from a war now fading from the minds of the living</p>
            </blockquote>





	historically

History is always quietly settled over the present, both soft and sharp, tugging at your throat

so Steve Rogers’ presence must sing so sweetly to some people. Historians and journalists, students and the quiet lovers of the past, marvel at him. The man with decades trapped beneath his skin, ghosts crooning when he breathes. He must seem blurred at the edges, so far out of his own time and still fresh from a war now fading from the minds of the living. Sometimes when he speaks, his voice crackles like old film, brittle and uneven. (Sometimes it is deep and strong, echoed by years he lived through but did not experience.) Natasha has grabbed his hand and quickly drawn it back, looking down to see skin where she felt the worn texture of yellowed photographs.

When Steve and Bucky are together, they look translucent, stretched too thin. Flowers culled from the prime of youth, pressed between the pages of history.


End file.
